unofficial_inhavenfandomcom-20200215-history
"There Was a Time When...."
With the closing of InHaven, members of the Server were asked to share some of their favorite memories from their times on the InHaven Server. Here are some of those memories.... NOTE: They are organized by the people who said them. NOTE: Name will be presented as ForumName/NickName InGameName. Any []s are places that need to be filled in with the person's IGN it refers to. S4t4nkill3r S4t4nkill3r There was a time when... : I was an Acorn... only for two days but still worth mentioning.... : Killjoy [] was AFKing for hours in my farm to get them taters XD. : Killjoy [] and I pulled pranks on each other and liked it that way.... : I was bad at redstone... lol jk (as if). : I was the prom (InHaven Prom 2013) and my queen (Wolfrend[]) refused to dance with me! : I beat Toby sototallytoby at spleef and he ragequit ("connection reset," sure...). : I forgot half the fun I had here because it was so much ._. . captainkilljoyx captainkilljoyx There was a time when... : I was nearly as autistic as you, but I saw the light of day and became a National Socialist. Liberty liberty001 There was a time when... : I was a newb in RP, with Kyodu[]. : Killjoy[] and I were secret agents. : I played on the best server ever and made lots of friends :) . Minicookies2 Minicookies2 There was a time when... : I murdered everyone in the war (the InHaven Western War 2013 event). : I had a forum rap battle with Panda_Bare []. : I rode a pig with Wolf [] and Techno [] across the build world. : I finished making my tree. : I derped so hard when I tried to correct someone on there grammar fail :) . Tmein Tmein There was a time when... : I grew up into a derpy birch-tree-loving aeroplane-dinosaur. Drew789 Drew789 There was a time when... : There was a whitelist and no acorns and everyone knew eachother and there were no fanboys trying to meet Martyn and there was Skylands RP and everything was awesome and... yeah, I doubt many of you remember that.... Cherry_Rae Cherry_Rae There was a time when... : I was here. : I had strange opsessions. : I got wasted lots. : I am gone. : I met the most amazing Internet friends ever. JRCBROOLZ JRCBROOLZ There was a time when... : There was a time when the server shut down. : There was a time I set out to build a town There were many times Panda got stuck in my fountain There was a time we went to war There was a time we made peace There will be a time, when far over the misty Mountains cold, WE SHALL REBUILD WriterV WriterV : There was once a time... when we held war. The tanks were put to work, the soldiers were told to fight, the airships were instructed to bomb... That day, we found war... civil war, unlike anything before... And yet, we also found something else, we found friendship, we found love. We found the pain that hate creates, and we promised to put an end to it... Sunset SunsetSpecter : There was a time when; I was almost banned for having a green honeydew skin. There was a time when; I set up my very own bakery on the corner of Toby Ln. and Shoplatch way. There was a time when; I donated bread to the Church of the Lost for Father Blue. There was a time when; Adding apartments above my bakery was a server revolution. There was a time when; A brick tunnel plowed through spawntown. There was a time when; Jadiswood and Beggers had me design a church for Barricade. There was a time when; I was promoted to admin. There was a time when; I was handed a plot of land, and told to build a town. There was a time when; Orzimar. There was a time when; The Soul Sand Jive opened and we partied long into the night. There was a time when; Wheat changed the universe. There was a time when; SunCO was born. There was a time when; New plugins needed to be tested, and SunCO R & D was built, secretly, under the feet of everyone for chunks and chunks of space below spawntown to arbitrage. There was a time when; Blocky There was a time when; Hello! I'm Cave Johnson, and welcome to Apretu- SunCO R & D... don't lick the testing stick... There was a time when; Martyn couldn't finish testing chamber number 13 There was a time when; Late nights in skype calls with everyone. There was a time when; I met Honeydew/simon for the first time. There was a time when; Airships and Zeppelins ruled the skies. There was a time when; Slipspace drives worked. There was a time when; Skylands was not just a fantasy, but a reality. There was a time when; Jericho fell. There was a time when; Space wasn't a frontier, it was lived in. There was a time when; SunCO was rebuilt. There was a time when; Bad things happened. There was a time when; I went away... There was a time when... I never really got a chance to say goodbye. ... There was a time when; I met people I never dreamed of meeting in the most unusual place to find them. There was a time when... ... I never really said I was sorry for that. Sorry. There was a time when; I was forgiven, without even wanting to be. There was a time when; I never really came back, but even though I never did, friendships never died. More to come... and if you want to add your own, post it on the forum page http://minecraft.inhaven.net/forums/index.php?topic=4645.msg50560#msg50560 and not on this page! Thanks! There will be a time when.... I just know it. There WILL BE another time when... we have fun again together! All of us! -S4t4nkill3r. There will be a time when we rebuild. -captainkilljoyx There will be more times to come, I know there will be. -Minicookies2 We will rebuild. -Cherry_Rae There will be a time when we rebuild. -JRCBROOLZ